


a mix of flamingo and pink lemonade

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Series: you put the fine in fine arts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jeonghan's in Painting, Jisoo's in Literature, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: His relationship with Yoon Jeonghan goes from 0 to 100 within a few seconds.Jihan's own uni professors!au





	a mix of flamingo and pink lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Some slight info that may not be mentioned in the story but ya'll should probably know: 
> 
> 1. Story sets place in the second semester of the year, meaning it’s within the months of January-May. The first semester would be August-November, with Christmas break being in December.  
> 2. Idk bout ya’ll but I live in a very tropical country so while January is still a pretty cool breezy month, starting around March things just turn into an oven, so while it’s technically “spring” I’m making things hotter than usual. You’ll see why this was important to note in the story.  
> 3. For those reading who are not in university— what’s it like enjoying life? (just kidding. sorta.) Idk if you know it or not but I’m gonna explain anyway: Syllabus. An outline of the subjects in a course of study or teaching. I’m adding this because I googled the plural and it’s either syllabi or syllabuses and while both seem iffy with me, I’m going with syllabuses for this story. That’s all.  
> 4. Lowkey fashioned off my own university here and there since I needed to draw up scenes from something. I know what you're thinking of: oh, is this a university au again then?  Yes, yes, it is. But not university students AU. 
> 
> It’s university professors AU. 
> 
> Just lowkey though since it feels a lot more like a warm up AU practice with little professor-y stuff, but yeah. Also, Jisoo and Jeonghan teach only freshman classes, so there’s that, but it’s more of a random headcanon than something important to the story. I have way too many random headcanons for this particular universe. I think everything else is mentioned and explained in the story. If not, hit me up in the comments below if something is confusing and I’ll fix it up. This was as fun to write as it was fun to imagine something like this actually happening in my university, so I hope reading it is, too! ♡
> 
> I told myself I'll finish writing something today, so here it is.

Hong Jisoo had a bit of a schedule.

He would wake up every morning at 5AM, regardless of the hours of sleep he gets the night before. This was because all of his classes were usually scheduled in the morning and his apartment was a good 30 minutes travel away; why the university insisted that literature classes were held early baffled him, since his students were either barely awake— struggling to follow the lectures about books and poems— or running on coffee and energy drinks, jittery nerves usually getting in the way of focusing. The latter were usually the ones who ended up cramming the readings Jisoo would assign days before, but at least they also had stuff to recite when needed.

That being said, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, he had three straight classes to teach that started at 7:30AM, which meant he was usually on campus by 7AM. Tuesday and Thursday were his off days, but work really never stopped for a professor like him. He was one of those professors who was never late, of course, but he was lenient enough with tardiness so the students don't exactly hate him. Each class session lasted for only an hour unless he had a special lecture in mind, anyway, so it wasn’t too bad. 

To be fair, he tried his best not to bore his students since he was one just a year ago, but he’s received evaluation sheets from last semester that spoke of how his honey-like voice sometimes lulled them to sleep even if they desperately wanted to listen. That was out of his control. 

By 11AM, he would be free for the day until his Masters night classes, which started by 7PM and lasted all the way till 9PM.

Unless, the head of the humanities department decided to hold one of those meetings again. 

Such was his fate one Wednesday afternoon.

They never get anything done during the meetings, if Jisoo had to be honest. It was mostly just for show to the university superiors and other departments, but they're really not kidding anybody; everybody knows the humanities department was the chillest one. They hardly had problems or issues (other than the lack of funding, but that was normal.) The meetings were more like a chance for the professors to catch up, or for Humanities Dean Jung to announce a brand new innovative idea that she wants the department to pursue. Such was the life of being surrounded by philosophy and the fine arts, after all. 

"I want some of our courses to mingle," Dean Jung began to say once the 'meeting' was in order and the available professors were seated around the table. Her secretary sat next to her, although Jisoo was almost positive he was playing Solitaire rather than take notes of the meeting, if the way his eyes moved around his screen meant anything. He probably had a recording application open to help him once he needed to go over it later. Genius. The dean continued whether she knew of this or not, ending with her usual, "we should really start finding new ways to help our students enjoy their course. Suggestions?" 

One of the professors raised his hand.

"Air-conditioning for the painting room," he drawled out, before letting his arm drop. 

"Jeonghan, for the last time, you know why we can't do that. The paint fumes will be trapped and—"

"But it's the second semester," Jeonghan interjected, pouting just a little. "It's nearing summer. The seasons are changing, Ma'am. I'm _melting_ , the students are melting, our wax figures and clay pots are melting, the _Fine Arts funds_ are melting away with it." 

"The Fine Arts funds are fine, Professor Yoon." 

"If so, how about a pay raise?" 

"Any other suggestions that _aren't_ from Yoon Jeonghan?" 

Silence.

This was a regular thing to Jisoo, too.

If there's anything that was constant during their meetings, it would be Jeonghan's quips and half-teasing complaints, even if it's only been for the year. He knew it was Yoon Jeonghan's first year teaching, too, because he's pretty sure they were the same age and graduated together just last year. The only difference was while Jisoo graduated with a business degree only to end up teaching literature (it was his best subject, the university accepted him immediately) while he took up a Masters course, Jeonghan was an actual Fine Arts major who happened to love what he was doing. He's been helping in painting classes even back when he was a student, usually being the teacher's assistant. It only made sense that he decided to teach painting again for a while. 

They've never really talked, though, both as students and as professors now.

Jisoo knew all this because he's read Jeonghan's class syllabus once, and the latter included a small history portion about himself amidst all the grade equivalents and course outline. He was only given Jeonghan's syllabus as a sample by the department secretary because he was at a lost for what to do with his back when he was told to handle a class of his own. The only useful information he got was how he _shouldn't_ add a history portion about himself. He promptly decided to check if he had some of his old syllabuses still in his laptop or maybe ask his professors again directly.

Jisoo was never sure if Jeonghan didn't take the meetings seriously what with all his side comments and remarks, or if he was the only one who _did_ take the meetings seriously because he was the only one who actually ever said anything. The older professors usually ended up falling asleep or were busying themselves with something more important, while the younger ones were too caught up with their phones. Jisoo's guilty of having done both a few times, but he's always awake when Jeonghan says anything. Mainly because the latter spoke really loudly. 

This was already their 3rd meeting for the semester, and it’s only been a few weeks in. 

He had thought about skipping a few times, but the dean had a list of their schedules which meant he couldn’t even if he wanted to, or else he’ll get called out.

That was clearly why everybody else endured the meetings, too.

“Dean Jung, isn’t Jeonghan supposed to be teaching right now, though?” One of the older multimedia arts professors said with an amused smile, as if the Fine Arts faculty had some kind of joke within themselves. They probably did. Nobody knew what went on with the Fine Arts people except the Fine Arts people; it was the same even for the students. Technically, literature should have been under that department too, but for reason ended up being branched out.

The dean glanced at her secretary who nodded in confirmation, before training her sights on Jeonghan who merely grinned.

“Relax, I gave them a free period today so I could attend this _very important_ meeting.”

“Yoon, you give them free periods _all_ the time,” somebody else piped in.

Jeonghan’s grin widened, “that’s because I pile them with plates over the week, which means they should get free time to actually work on it, right? This doesn’t mean I just don’t want to teach or anything, definitely doesn’t mean it’s because staying in the painting room without air-conditioning is melting all of our artistic abilities away or anything.”

“You talk way too much,” Dean Jung said, rolling her eyes when Jeonghan just nodded in agreement. “Why not be more like our other professors? Like— like Hong Jisoo!”

Jisoo, who had been listening to the exchange with silent amusement this whole time, was definitely not expecting to be called out like that. He had gone through all the meetings unnoticed, after all, and he would very much like to keep it that way. It was too late by now, clearly, as heads turned to locate where—or maybe even who— he was. Surprisingly, Jeonghan found him easily even if he was tucked into one the farther corners of the room. Their eyes met for a split second before Jeonghan turned to the dean again.

He ended up more surprised by what the blonde boy says next, though.

“Are you saying I should be more like Sir Honey-voice Jisoo and lure my students into class with good looks and charm? Don’t I already do that?”

What?

Jisoo doesn’t realize he says this out loud until he ends up with Jeonghan’s attention again. The other boy was openly smiling at him now; it could really only be described as teasing, and if Jisoo thought the other boy looked good on a normal, daily basis (he did, by the way) then it was definitely a different experience to actually have that smile directed towards you. A lot better, too, but really he should be trying to figure out what was going on first before his thoughts wandered off to other things.

“I’ve read the reviews about you,” Jeonghan said as a form of explanation. “Do you know most of the population in yours classes agree that they could listen to you lecture on and on if it meant hearing your voice? Some even went as far as recording your lectures and listening to it even after exams about it has passed. I have a few students who were under you last semester, too, I think you’ve even become their muse for some of my assignments.”

“I d-don’t actually know?” the brunette replied back, unsure. 

Jisoo has seen the ones about students falling asleep but definitely not these. Maybe he skipped these on purpose. He did tend to focus on areas where he could improve, after all.

The blonde boy smiled at him again, “I don’t blame them though.”

“Enough with the flirting and just ask him out already, Yoon Jeonghan,” another random voice called out with a hint of exasperation— also probably from the Fine Arts department, there was honestly no way otherwise— which led to Jisoo’s face turning a certain shade of pink. Jeonghan would later describe the shade to be a lovely mix of flamingo and pink lemonade, but really it was just _pink_ to Jisoo on the days where he chose not to deny the fact that he was blushing.

Jeonghan had that lazy yet charming grin on his features again, giving Jisoo a quick wink (which didn’t do anything to ease the blush on his features).

“Some other day, Minhyun.”

He definitely needed some sort of explanation, but Jisoo clearly wasn’t getting it yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Which will eventually be in the form of another one shot, as a sequel or prequel (or both) for this since this was way too fun. I would have just made this one longer, but something was telling me to stop and continue it in some other setting, so yeah. I'm definitely writing more for this / of this / around this.
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
